nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Battle of Iorsburg
The 2nd Battle of Iorsburg, fought between the allied forces of the Kingdom of Aenor, Circ, the Empire of Ancalagon, and Timean mercenaries, versus the demonic hosts of the Tehlir Wilds. Fought roughly 40 kilometers from the eastern edge of Aenor, in a large valley that houses the village of Iorsburg, this battle was a major turning point in the war between the allied forces and the demons. Prelude The demonic armies, in an attempt to bypass the steadfast defense of the eastern Aenorian border, moved south, trying to ford the Elan River and force a decisive victory against the coalition arrayed against them. When this assault failed, and led to a stalemate, the demons were forced to hold their ground and lick their wounds, allowing the allies to take control of the flow of battle. Recent influxes of Timean mercenaries and reinforcements from Circ, bolstered by new recruits from the Kingdom of Aenor, allowed the already in place forces to contemplate an offensive to reclaim land lost in the early years of the war. Arnbjorn and his officers decided to launch their assault in the Iorsburg Valley, where they had 2 years earlier held the line against the initial demonic advance. Gathering their forces, and relying on scouting data provided by the dragons Daerev and Volenth, the forces prepared to launch their assault, deciding to attack on May 29th, 7 DF (Demonfall). Armies The Coalition army, led by King Wulfgang, was made up of 9 detachments overall, two batteries of artillery from Circ, four helms from Aenor, two battalions of Timean mercenaries, and two dragons from the realm of Ancalagon. The two pink circles indicate the two batteries of Circ artillery, positioned on the hilltops at the western end of the valley. The four yellow blocks indicate the helms of Aenor, led by Arnbjorn lieutenants, and made up the center. The grey stars indicate strike zones of the dragons, and the two purple blocks indicate the Timean mercenaries, which guarded the flanks. The demon armies, positioned in defensive positions on the eastern slopes of the valley, were arrayed with shield pairs along the front lines, javelin throwers and archers in the rear, and a scattering of shamans and wizards to provide magical support. Battle Cannons barked up and down the line, kicking up pillars of dirt and dust, as their plague spores filled the air around the craters. Circ batteries, positioned on the hills overlooking the western end of the valley, thundered as clouds of smoke shrouded their position. Answering fireballs filled the air, but were split between the rumbling artillery and the infantry preparing to advance. As the drums began to beat, and trumpets blared, the feet of Aenor lurched forward, gliding across the battlefield with lightning speed, dodging numerous craters and obstacles. Scores of baboons and their riders crashed to the ground, riddled with arrows and javelins, but the bulk of the forces rushed on, smashing into the front ranks of the demonic hosts and scrambling over the wall of shield-pairs. Though many were hacked down, enough got through, scattering into the demon archers in the rear ranks, which quickly devolved into a wild melee. On the heels of this charge, the heavy infantry of the fists drove deep into the demonic ranks, bending the lines of the demons in deep v’s that threatened to split the enemy lines. Timean peasants, bolstered by their leading elites, held both flanks, stalling for time, as Daerev and Volenth spiraled out of the sky, incinerating vast swathes of demons, focusing on knots of resistances that threatened to hold up the advance. However, as the Arnbjorn and Circ leaders watched, behind the frontlines, a counterattack massed. A large number of brutes, supported by heavily armored demons, rumbled forward from the far end of the valley, as a volley of fireballs checked the advance of the allied forces. Smashing into the melee, the demons quickly knocked the allies back on their heels, and thought the battle stood still for a moment, all that the allies had gained was at risk. The draconic intervention was unable to slow the enemy assault, and the battered fists were forced to retreat behind their shield-walls, which threatened to crumple under the force of the assault. Suddenly, the creak of wheels cut through the noise of the battle. One of the Circ batteries had wheeled itself out of position, braving the fireballs and hail of arrows, pushing through the mud of the battlefield, and began to take up positions mere feet from the melee. Loading canister, they rushed to finish before the shield-wall broke. As the line wavered more and more, and the demons pushed harder, a number of Klunni gunners, wielding implements, dove into the fight, desperately stalling until, as the line began to shatter, a massive explosion of smoke and flame filled the center of the field. Waves of demons collapsed to the scything iron that swept the field, killing vast swathes of the enemy. Emboldened by this success, the remaining Aenorians rallied and overran the demons holding in the center, and the demons, demoralized by their losses, began to retreat, leaving behind the slaughtered remnants of the Circ battery. The battle, which raged for the majority of the day, was the linchpin of a major campaign that spanned from May 29-July 6th 7 DF. Demons: 8+16+15+6+6+4+17+3+3+236=312 Aenor: 16+2+17+19+124=178 Circ: 18+1+16=35 Timeans: 12+4+48=64 Dragons: 16+2+48=66 Allies: 64+66+35+158=343 Major Allied Victory, 3 Demon armies destroyed and 1 Klunni army destroyed. Aftermath We'll see. Category:Nationbuilder V Wars and Conflicts